picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Gontran Bonheur
682x682px Gontran Bonheur, aussi appelé 'Gontran Glouton'Gontran est appelé ainsi dans l'arbre généalogique de Carl Barks. ou 'Jonathan le Veinard'Ce nom était utilisé en Belgique dans les Mickey Magazine à l'époque de la création du personnage. (Gladstone Gander ou parfois Gladstone Goose en version originale) est un jars anthropomorphe de l'univers de Donald Duck, très chanceux. Historique Description et autres Gontran Bonheur est un jars anthropomorphe. Petit-fils de Grand-mère Donald, fils de Daphnée Duck (sœur de Rodolphe Duck, le père de Donald) et Gustave Bonheur, il est aussi le cousin de Donald Duck, son éternel rival auprès de Daisy Duck. Ce personnage est doté d'une chance insolente, qui lui apporte absolument tout ce qu'il désire. Ce qui provoque la colère de Donald, qui lui est très malchanceux. thumb|left|220px|Gontran étant petit.Selon Don Rosa, Gontran ne souhaite pas faire le moindre effort pour obtenir quelque chose que sa chance peut lui offrir, et quand les choses tournent mal, il se résigne immédiatement, certain qu'un portefeuille perdu l'attend au prochain coin de rue. Avec cette chance, Gontran n'accomplit aucune réalisation dont il puisse être fier, ne fait preuve d'aucune ambition et est incapable de prévoir quelque chose à l'avance. Bien que Gontran soit un personnage important dans l'univers de Disney, il est dans des cas exceptionnels au centre même d'une aventure. C'est pour cela que dans beaucoup de ses apparitions chez Barks, il ne prend pas plus de dix pages d'histoire. Carl Barks ne voulait peut-être pas trop utiliser Gontran, car sa chance peut être vite pénible à supporter pour le lecteur. Gontran Bonheur est aussi doté d'un neveu, Eloi, qui a autant de chance que lui. Sa rivalité avec Donald Duck et son caractère Volontiers hautain, vantard, vaniteux, prétentieux, antipathique, voire malhonnête, et sûr de son charme, Gontran se pose également en rival de Donald auprès de Daisy. Il faut dire qu'il a des manières de dandy et une classe naturelle (costume, cheveux crantés) qui contrastent avec son prolétaire de cousin. Mais là encore, il n'est guère persévérant : si la belle lui préfère Donald, Gontran se résigne de bonne grâce, sa chance lui apportant souvent une compensation moins fatigante. Au fond, Gontran est un célibataire endurci, un peu comme Picsou. Nous ne lui connaissons pas d'amis. Picsou lui-même est agacé par la chance provocante de son neveu. De son côté, Gontran ne semble avoir d'affection pour personne. Individualiste, il déteste qu'on se serve de lui.thumb|La mère de Gontran, qui lui ressemble beaucoup. Malgré tout, il est parfois affecté par la jalousie qu'inspire sa chance. Il lui arrive de souhaiter d'être malchanceux pour être apprécié, voire pour simplement mieux apprécier la vieCe qu'il fera dans des histoires comme Ras le bol du bol ! (Riccardo Secchi et Francesco D'Ippolito, octobre 2010), Bon anniversaire, Gontran ! (Michael Gilbert et Vicar, janvier 2003) ou Que la malchance tourne (Niels Roland et Flemming Andersen, janvier 2008).. La chance de Gontran L'insolente chance de Gontran est un phénomène mystérieux, qui ne protège que lui. À chaque fois que Donald a tenté d'en profiter, son plan a échoué. La chance est également infaillible : quoi qu'il arrive, la chance met Gontran à l'abri des coups du sort, et le fait gagner dès que le hasard est en jeu. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que Gontran est imbattable : en effet, sa chance est très matérialiste et ne prend pas en compte les enjeux émotionnels. Ainsi, Gontran peut très bien être humilié en public, rejeté par Daisy, voire rossé par DonaldL'origine de la chance de Gontran est d'ailleurs expliquée dans l'histoire de Don Rosa, Jour de malchance.. Et, en tant que rival de Donald auprès de Daisy, la malchance de ce dernier se transforme toujours en chance face à Gontran. La chance de Gontran ne semble fonctionner que pour l'avantager lui seul: il ne peut presque jamais s'en servir pour aider d'autres personnes ou pour délibérément faire du mal à autrui. Ainsi, s'il veut jouer un mauvais tour à un rival, il est obligé d'agir activement et sa chance le protège rarement des conséquences d'une mauvaise action qu'il a exécutée. Il est révélé dans Jour de malchance que la source de la chance de Gontran viendrait du fait que le jour où sa mère est née, un homme avait peint des dessins magiques sur la grange du père de sa mère, accordant une chance infinie à celui qui naitrait à côté. Sa mère est ainsi née avec de la chance, qui se transmit à son fils à sa naissance. En coulisses Gontran Bonheur 2.jpg|1948 Gontran Bonheur 3.jpg|1950 Gontran Bonheur 4.jpg|1953 Gontran Bonheur 5.jpg|1966 Débuts du personnage Gontran Bonheur a été créé par Carl Barks dans l'histoire Les deux vantards, parue dans la revue américaine Walt Disney's Comics and Stories n°88 de janvier 1948. Sa première apparition en France remonte au 10 août 1952, dans Le Journal de Mickey n°11. Après cette première apparition, Carl Barks va beaucoup utiliser le personnage dans sa carrière, dans plus d’une cinquantaine d’histoires et dont la moitié sera publiée cinq ans après la création du personnage de 1948 à 1953. Il va ainsi développer sa personnalité au fur et à mesure des aventures. Dans les deux suivantes, datant de 1948, La chasse aux dollars et La malchance sourit au chanceux, Gontran demeure très proche de sa première apparition. [[Fichier:Gontran Bonheur 6.jpg|thumb|220px|Gontran confronté à son cousin Donald dans Course dans les mers du Sud.]] Dans deux autres de 1949, Le Dernier mot de la fin et Les trois ours, il est précisément dépeint comme quelqu’un de vrai paresseux, irritable et crédule, mais c'est à partir de sa quatrième aventure, Course dans les mers du Sud, publiée en 1949, Gontran prend réellement toute son envergure. Il s’agit d’ailleurs de sa toute première histoire longue. Création d'une identité Une des raisons de la rivalité des deux cousins est également à rechercher dans leur dispute du cœur de Daisy Duck. Elle s’établit dès 1949 dans Les lettres de l'amour (Donald's Love Letters), une histoire où Donald envoie régulièrement des lettres d’amour à sa douce sans savoir que son cousin Gontran fait de même. Il l’apprend finalement quand un jour, par inadvertance, Daisy donne à Donald les lettres qu’elle a reçues de son cousin. Cette rivalité amoureuse apparaîtra ensuite dans d’autres histoires comme Cueillette de sauvages (Wild About Flowers) en 1950 ou Messire Donald contre le chevalier Gontran (Knightly Rivals) en 1951. thumb|left|220px|Gontran face à son oncle Picsou.Gontran est aussi un des prétendants, avec Donald, à l’héritage de son oncle Picsou. Là encore, c'est un sujet de grande rivalité avec son cousin comme précisé dans l'histoire L'arc-en-ciel aux trésors (Some Heir Over the Rainbow) en 1953. De plus, un thème intéressant est l’affrontement entre Picsou et Gontran, le premier ayant bâti sa fortune non sur la chance mais par son travail et son indéfectible ambition. Dans Le bateau pépite (The Gold Nugget Boat), publié en 1961, l’oncle richissime essaye, par exemple, de battre son neveu dans la recherche d'une pépite en Alaska. Délaissé par son créateur Après cinq ans d'utilisation intensive, Carl Barks va finir par se lasser de Gontran. A partir de 1954, il n'apparaitra, il est vrai, chez l'auteur que deux fois par an en moyenne. Barks le trouvait, en fait, antipathique et il devenait difficile pour lui de trouver des idées d'histoires avenantes, surtout que, vu son caractère, il ne pouvait avoir le premier rôle. Gontran est en effet toujours relégué au rôle, forcément secondaire, de rival. Cependant, le personnage ne fut pas abandonné, les autres auteurs et dessinateurs de l'époque ayant beaucoup d'intérêt pour le personnage. Le premier d’entre eux à l'utiliser dans une histoire sera d’ailleurs Bob Moore dans Des cadeaux pour tous (Presents For All) en 1951. Gontran sera par la suite repris par les différentes écoles mondiales de dessinateurs et est encore aujourd'hui un personnage de premier plan en bande dessinée. En dehors des bandes dessinées Gontran Bonheur 9.jpg|Gontran dans Le sou fétiche de Picsou. Gontran Bonheur 10.jpg|Gontran dans Docteur Jekyll et Mister Picsou. Gontran Bonheur 11.jpg|Gontran dans La Fontaine de Jouvence. Gontran Bonheur 12.jpg|Gontran dans Des histoires de canard. En dehors de la bande dessinée, Gontran Bonheur affiche une carrière assez discrète. Il fait sa première apparition en animation dans La Bande à Picsou en 1987. Sa plus grande aventure se remarque ainsi dans l’épisode, Le sou fétiche de Picsou où il est hypnotisé par Miss Tick afin de voler le sou fétiche de Picsou. Gontran a également un petit rôle avec dialogues dans Docteur Jekyll et Mister Picsou tandis qu'il apparaît en simple caméo dans les épisodes La Fontaine de Jouvence et Des histoires de canard. Son doublage est alors effectué par Rob Paulsen en anglais et Roger Carel en français. Enfin, il est aussi présent dans un écran statique dans l’épisode de Disney's tous en boîte, Dingo Père et Fils. Il réapparaît sur le petit écran dans ''La Bande à Picsou'' (série de 2017), mais dans un rôle différent. Gontran apparaît également dans le livre Luck of the Ducks de la série Big Little Book publié en 1969 mais aussi dans le jeu vidéo Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers sorti en 2000. Dans ce dernier, il est à nouveau le rival de Donald essayant de ravir le cœur de Daisy. Au sein du jeu, Corey Burton lui prête sa voix. [[Fichier:258px-Gladstone Finds a Dollar.jpg|thumb|200px|Gontran dans l'épisode 55 de La Bande à Picsou, Le sou fétiche de Picsou. ]] Principales histoires *''Course dans les mers du Sud'' (Race to the South Seas, 1949) : première apparition en histoire longue, *''En route pour le Grand Nord !'' (Luck of the North, décembre 1949), *''Les timbrés du timbre'' (The Gilded Man, septembre 1952), *''Noël pour Pauvreville'' (A Christmas for Shackton, janvier 1952) où la chance de Gontran se retourne contre Picsou et Donald, *''L'arc-en-ciel aux trésors'' (Some Heir Over the Rainbow, août 1953) : Picsou évalue ses héritiers, *''Le bateau pépite'' (The Golden Nugget Boat, septembre 1961), *''La Découverte de l'Amérique'' (The Lost Charts of Columbus, 17 octobre 1995), *''Jour de malchance'' (The Sign of the Triple Distelfink, février 1997) : pourquoi Gontran est-il malchanceux le jour de son anniversaire ? Anecdotes thumb|220px|On remarque le long bec de Gontran lors de sa première apparition. *Bien qu'il ressemble aux autres canards de Disney, Gontran est officiellement un jars (son nom de famille original, gander, signifie jars en anglais), d'où son bec plus pointu et très long dans ses premières apparitions. Cependant, nombre de dessinateurs lui donnent l'apparence d'un canard, avec un bec plus carré, et il est parfois appelé « canard » dans le texte. Il est appris tout de même plus tard qu'il est un hybride, sa mère Daphnée Duck étant une cane. *La chance de Gontran est censée être innée et faire partie de sa personne, mais plusieurs histoires contredisent ce fait en dévoilant que sa chance vient d'un objet porte-bonheur ; ainsi, dans Plus de chance pour Gontran, Gontran perd sa chance en cédant une patte de lapin à Picsou (il est cependant révélé à la fin de l'histoire que le manque de chance Gontran n'est pas dû à la perte de la patte, mais, comme expliqué par sa famille, à « son jour de malchance »), et dans Picsou fait la course aux sous, il perd sa chance après avoir perdu une pièce porte-bonheur. [[Fichier:Ducky_Lucky.jpg|thumb|220px|Ducky Lucky (à droite) dans Chicken Little.]] *Selon certains spécialistes de l'univers de Donald Duck, une source d'inspiration pour Carl Barks pour créer le personnage de Gontran pourrait avoir été le canard chanceux Ducky Lucky, apparu dans le dessin animé Chicken Little de 1943. Cette hypothèse est appuyée par deux arguments : d'une part leurs noms évoquent chacun leur chance, d'autre part ils portent le même chapeau. *Gontran déteste travailler, mais il a une seule fois accepté un emploi et gagné deux sous dans Un sou pas fétiche (Gladstone's terrible secret) de Carl Barks (première apparition de Géo Trouvetou également). Pris de honte, il les a enfermés dans un coffre-fort. Noms à l'étranger Notes et références el:Γκαστόνε Γκάντερ it:Gastone sv:Alexander Lukas en:Gladstone Gander Catégorie:Cousin de Donald Duck Catégorie:Donaldvillois Catégorie:Famille Duck Catégorie:Personnage créé par Carl Barks Catégorie:Famille Bonheur Catégorie:Personnage de La Bande à Picsou (série de 1987) Catégorie:Personnage de La Jeunesse de Picsou Catégorie:Personnage récurrent Catégorie:Personnage américain Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Employé du Couac ! Catégorie:Jars Catégorie:Personnage créé en 1948 Catégorie:Chanceux Catégorie:Partenaire de Daisy Duck Catégorie:Voisin de Donald Duck Catégorie:Adulte Catégorie:Ennemi de Donald Duck Catégorie:Paresseux Catégorie:Snob Catégorie:Employé de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Ami de Géo Trouvetou Catégorie:Personnage de PowerDuck Catégorie:Ami de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Personnage des Hommes de l'ANPE